


[podfic] Treaty Negotiations

by erica_schall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of his people’s suffering, Arthur turns to the druids to see if a treaty with magic users can secure his kingdom’s future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Treaty Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treaty Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389835) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



> cover art by [cybel](http://cybel.livejournal.com/)

  


**Download:** **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?244h2b7megy9sfg)** or **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?e296b63fpc2bdn3)** at mediafire  
or **[mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/treaty-negotiations)** at the audiofic archive


End file.
